User talk:IMCR8Z
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- RandomguY (Talk) 04:34, January 21, 2012 |} |} Can I ask to you? Hi, IMCR8Z! #Are you in youtube named "rfm767"? #Check this out of my past Caption Contest 6 and this ONE (please don't put your comment!) is much like a parody to Super Mario Bros. What do you think? Tell me... I'm just asking to you... (^_^) but, I'm sorry... (-_-') Princess Kitty (talk) 03:04, March 25, 2013 (UTC) 1. No, but I wish I was. 2. Ok, I guess so... IMCR8Z (talk) 13:36, March 25, 2013 (UTC) 'Change your Avatar!!!' Put this picture to your profile picture or avatar! Princess Kitty (talk) 06:04, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm just I want to meet you... Hello! I wish I want to meet you so early in PvZ Chat.... But, I didn't see you.. :( 'Cause, I'm from Philippines... :( Princess Kitty (talk) 13:50, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Let's CHAT! AGAIN!! :D Hi, Again! IMCR8Z! I hope you come to chat again! :D http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Was not possible spam, I was just saying that the story was most likely bogus. Hi, What's up? :) So... How you feel? :) Princess Kitty (talk) 12:42, November 3, 2013 (UTC) OK! :) Well, I just worried about you... :) Princess Kitty (talk) 14:24, January 10, 2014 (UTC) You need to become a RAWLLBACK! WinterMagnet (talk) 15:43, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi. Wanna chat on this wiki? WinterMagnet wasn't. isn't. and will never become a shaving kit (talk) 19:17, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Uhm... Sorry... I'm not sure to join some wikia chat game because, I have a lot of time for busy in school... :( So, BTW what is that? Princess Kitty (talk) 07:38, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Can I remix your Zombot inator game? I make it to Zombot user Inator, can I? ZombiElvis 13:43, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Well... Hi, IMCR8Z! :) Welp... I almost forgot to say... HAPPY "be-lated" BIRTHDAY! :D And I give this taco as your birthday Present! :D Here you go: Princess Kitty (talk) 13:08, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Warning You can't say screw you to an admin Winter melons are cool (talk) 20:40, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! Diamondglitz100 (talk) 13:07, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Finally, I get it. I finally understand what your username means! Hooray. I am General Dissaray of the Chaos faction. (talk) 07:13, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Do you want to add me as a friend on Ninja Kiwi? Iamarepeater (talk) 13:12, May 10, 2014 (UTC) For the love of IMCR8Z and all Cartoon Network!! Please unblock on PVZ RP wiki Ok? um, if you don't mind Awesomely awesome since Awesome A.D. 23:02, May 12, 2014 (UTC Hello! it's 995fym! I absolutely LOVE your videos! I would subscribe if I could! So about the Zomboss Towers thing... it's cool and all, but could you speed it up a bit, please? And have more people in a battle? Also, I want to start a thread with the same concept as the Zomboss Towers. Like, 1 primary weapon, 3 special attacks, etc., you know? I'm not saying that I'm copying it completely, just that the mechanics of it would be the same. Please answer me back, I want to start the thread soon! 995fym (talk) 22:42, May 15, 2014 (UTC)Thank's IMCR8Z! The thread should be here within a week! Crazyzombie IMCR8Z! I was wondering if you play me and imarpeaters new game http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:109333#33 Hey, I need you to do me a favor. KAMIKAZECHOMPER17 I need you to do me a favor. 995fym (talk) 18:45, May 24, 2014 (UTC)Welcome to Plants vs. Plants! Primary Weapon: Hits one target with a blast of sunlight. Can do more damage depending on the weather. Pow: 4 Recharge: 0 Special abilities: Heal Beam: Heals a teammate by 15 HP. Recharge: 3 Dark Flower: Drops down a Dark Flower. Every turn, it will shoot at a random (evil) plant. Lasts for 3 turns. Pow: 5 Recharge: 6 Solar Flare: Doubles all of Sunflower's attack damage and makes them fiery for 3 turns. Recharge: 8 Plant food: Heals all teammates by 30 HP Lvl 1 Sunflower Hp: 100/100 Xp: 0/10 $: 0 Plant Food: 0 its Cyberplant3332 i invite you to my Garden Warfare battle Game thread please come its going to be awsome 995fym (talk) 23:41, May 29, 2014 (UTC)Hey, it's 995fym! The second Plants vs Plants battle will be tomorrow, so go beat up the zombies! I like your tricycle Sincerely Digger Zombie Can I use Infi-nut in a rp? -Repeater001 Ninja kiwi? Winter melon 10 (talk) 15:33, June 9, 2014 (UTC) WM10's thread Plz I only have 2 players.Winter melon 10 (talk) 05:04, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Maybe in season 2, thanks for the idea though:) HeavenlyMildCone (talk) 00:14, August 19, 2014 (UTC)HeavenlyMildCone Yo IMCR, It's Tiger03 here. Do you wanna be my friend. You seem really friendly and funny. Tiger03 (talk) 14:28, August 19, 2014 (UTC) I have a sign up for season 2 up, Kernal-pult is still open. If you want a different character,then feel free. HeavenlyMildCone (talk) 00:14, September 18, 2014 (UTC) HeavenlyMildCone HeavenlyMildCone (talk) 16:43, September 20, 2014 (UTC) HeavenlyMildCone Creepypasta I finished the creepypasta her it is http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:204845 Dannylol271 (talk) 19:31, October 19, 2014 (UTC)Dannylol271 Pizzachu (talk) 12:15, October 28, 2014 (UTC) You know 'Crime Lime' that was made up by Crime Lime's secret identity(99.9999%) and very littlely created by me(.0001%), if you want.... 'Identity Leaf' could be another for it. Realangrybirdplush (talk) 20:16, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Warning Bikini Zombie is Getting Hot Hi, IMCR8Z! Miss me? PrincessKittyMae (talk) 11:24, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Of course we're still friends! -I'm CRAAAZZZY! (talk) 13:11, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Warning New icon, eh? Zi IMCR8Z! Would you like to join? http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:288367#10 You Are Best Rmf767!!! FelixLukovic (talk) 19:07, February 25, 2015 (UTC)FelixLukovic Okay,Im Sorry :) FelixLukovic (talk) 19:13, February 25, 2015 (UTC)FelixLukovic Birthday I heard that today was your B-Day. Soooooo... HAPPY BIRTHDAY! lel. -Doctor Toasty (talk) 11:27, April 8, 2015 (UTC) happsy birtday to uuu It's Lapis. (talk | blog) 11:27, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday, IMCRZ8. ...but everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked 11:37, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 02:41, April 23, 2015 (UTC) hey man can you just say that your real name is Rfm767vs.Zombies? I won't tell anyone. plus I'm a profeshinal at PVZ and my name is Andrew martins, I'm a cyborg. (Agent Andrew martins (talk) 21:31, May 25, 2015 (UTC)) ''' ... Nothing important, but October 23 is my birthday --Natapat (talk) 14:17, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Can I adopt your forum game? PartyTime808 (talk) 22:25, December 12, 2015 (UTC) PvZ RPG: Zomboss Towers. PartyTime808 (talk) 22:34, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Apology Ah man, I'm so sorry for what happened in chat. I meant for it to be a little joke, but I realize that it was wrong to do, and it was very disrespectful. Personally, I lost my data too once, during the Lost City Part 1 update. I was so bummed. However, I know you're really mad since you have a lot of money bought plants. I didn't expect you to be kicked out of chat either. So, front and clear dude, I'm sincerely sorry. I surely hope you'll forgive me... (If the bottom part of the wordbubble isn't "Short and clear, I'm sorry", it's a mistake. I'm not good at doing those things.) --Snapdragon717 (talk) 23:31, December 23, 2015 (UTC)Snapdragon717 Hello, we wood like to visit fora midnight znack. How does ice cream and brains zound? Sincerely, the zombie5 Hey, did you know that you made a thread that is a reference to BFDI (Battle For Dream Island)? Maybe your a fan of it. --Wot did u just say (talk) 06:59, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Heya, I hope you like Undertale, here have a picture because I heard you love it so much, you own fanart and buy some from DA? Not sure. Have this for comedy! Foxtail Firepaw Flames (talk) 06:56, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Chat Ban Hello... IMCR8Z Hi, I just wanted to say that you are one clever person. That talk page of yours is a smart (a bit too strong of a word here, but whatever) and the memes are too much to handle. How do you come up with all this stuff? I couldn't be this funny even if I tried. Best name by the way. SolarKnight2 (talk) 22:14, November 22, 2016 (UTC) We miss you! Oh, darn it. You haven't returned. -________________________- VeXJL (talk) 22:17, August 6, 2017 (UTC)